


Fire Over The Ice

by vampchick13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Pre-X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Romance, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: I don't know which happened first, when I lost Bobby or when I fell in love with John.





	1. Prolog

**R:POV**

Bobby was amazing. How could I not fall for him? What was weird was even though he knew my powers could kill him, he liked me back.

He sat with me at lunch and walked with my to class. Everyone liked Bobby. He was just one of those guys.

My first day here he made me an ice rose to say welcome. Right then, my heart melted faster than that rose.

The boy in front of me saw a bit of our encounter and turned back around while saying "Aw man why him?" I didn't understand at the time.

Soon we were all great friends, the boy in front of me turned out to be named John and his gift was fire. I fell for Bobby hard. He wanted to touch me and be close to me when everyone else avoided me.

If I wasn't spending time with Bobby, I was hanging with John. He was king of hot headed and hot tempered but, well he does control fire.

No one really liked john though but I guess they didn't have to. John liked to be by himself or with me or Bobby.

I got used to waking up in the X mansion and used to seeing Bobby and John. I guess I was so happy in my own little world that I never saw the real world around me.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

I tried to impress her, and I did, for all of two seconds when Drake one upped me. He always does that whether he knows it or not.

Sometimes I just want to torch his ass to prove something. But that's not what she wants. He's what she wants but damn it she's what I want, what I need.

When I'm with her and he's not around things come easy to me. Her laugh, smile, hair and god her eyes, green as emeralds.

She's beautiful and doesn't even know it. I love when she says my name, she' the only person who says my name and I like it. Everyone else I want to call me Pyro…. But never her.

If only I had had the courage to ask her out before Bobby. Now she doesn't even see me all she sees is him.


	2. Boyfriend Introduction

**R:POV**

"I'm gonna win" Bobby laughed as he tried to pin her gloved thumb down.

Rogue laughed "No your not."

Then he stopped and looked into her eyes, slowly leaning forward. "You wont hurt me" he said softly.

Just as they were about to touch, she heard a motorcycle pull up.

She jumped off the couch and ran for the door. "Logan!" As she got to the door, the man in question walked in and hugged her.

"You miss me, kid?" he asked.

"A little" she shrugged then laughed. Bobby walked in and smiled at her, then looked at the new guy.

"Logan this is Bobby he's…" Rogue started.

"I'm her boyfriend" Bobby said shaking Logan's hand and freezing it. "Call me Iceman."

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked looking at the two of them. "How do you guys…?" he started.

"We're working on it" Bobby said quickly.

Bobby took Rogue's hand and began pulling her away as Professor Grey walked down the stairs.

"Bye Logan I'll see you later" Rogue said as Bobby pulled her from the room.

They went back to the rec room hand in hand.

John was in the back corner writing in a notebook. Rogue smiled and pulled Bobby back to the corner. John put his notebook away and smirked. Rogue never thought he actually smiled.

"Hey John. What's in the notebook?" Rogue asked.

"Oh you know… homework stuff" John replied and pulled out his lighter.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

He pulled his lighter out and flicked it open and closed. The flame calmed him and seeing her with Drake put him on edge.

Her eyes seemed to almost sparkle today but that's probably because Logan's back. John thought Mr. Logan was pretty cool.

He would most likely slice Bobby up if he knew what Bobby was thinking. No though no one knew but him and that was because he shares a room with him.

As he thought about it, the flame from the lighter went higher and higher. Then there was a hand on his arm and as he looked down at her gloved hand, the flame went out.

She was warm even to him and his body was always warm. She smiled and he grinned back before they noticed he was turning red.

"Sorry guess I wasn't paying attention to the fire" he laughed.

But as he did, he looked into her eyes and knew that she felt something or that she saw something in him that he tried so hard to keep from everyone. John Allerdyce was in love.


	3. Heat and Cold

**R:POV**

His skin was warm through her glove. She could feel it radiating off him when she smiled.

Then he grinned and the heat stopped and it was cold again. She looked into his eyes and there was something there hidden and deep. Then it to was gone.

She pulled her hand away and shook her head to get it clear. Bobby took her hand and it was freezing cold all of a sudden. She stood up and smiled a fake smile.

"I'm kind of tired I'm going to go lay down" she said. She looked at John and gave him a real smile then walked upstairs.

As she lay down and covered up, she remembered how warm John was or how cold Bobby seemed to feel.

Soon she was asleep and she was very warm.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

As soon as Rogue left, Bobby looked at him like he wanted to say something. Instead, he just got up and mumbled about class.

John laughed and just pulled out the notebook again. It had notes in it but not for school, no these were for Rogue. He couldn't get it right. He didn't even know what he was trying to say really.

He put it back into his bag and headed upstairs, knowing better than to go back to his room. He didn't know why but he went to Rogue's room.

He was going to knock when he heard a light scream from inside. He opened the door and lit up his lighter ready to fight whoever was hurting her.

But as he walked in there was no one in there just Rogue tossing on her bed. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder and immediately she stopped tossing and turning.

"John" softly the one word came out of her mouth and had him frozen to the spot. She leaned into his touch but she was not awake.

"John" she said again softly. He couldn't believe it his name not Bobby's his. Before she could wake up, he walked out the door in awe.


	4. Home Invasion

**R:POV**

She woke up feeling very warm. She looked at the door just as it closed behind someone.

She smiled and touched her shoulder for some reason unknown to her. Soon she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

My name. Mine. Why? John paced his now empty room, back and forth. Until he got tired and stripped down to a T-shirt and boxers.

He set his lighter on the dresser next to his bed and slid into bed. He knew Bobby wasn't coming back to their room tonight. Soon he was asleep. He woke when the Siren screamed.

Her screams were so high pitched she broke glass. He grabbed his lighter and jumped out of bed. As he ran into the hallway, students rushed by him all scared.

He followed only thinking that he had to find Rogue. Soon he ran into Bobby.

"Hey, John. Where's Rogue?" he asked him.

"I don't Know" John said back feeling scared as hell for her safty and he ran after Bobby.

He heard her before he saw her. She changed into a nightdress.

God he was in awe of her skin, she had never shown so much and he wanted to trail his fingers over every bare inch if it. The he blinked and ran after then, stumbling slightly.

Bobby led them to the secret exit, with Logan behind them. As Rogue came in behind him, Logan shut it closed on them.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed as Bobby led them down the tunnel.

"Wait, Bobby. They will kill him" Rogue said desperately.

"He can take care of himself" John said.

"Bobby please" Rogue begged but why was she looking at me with those eyes ash she asked Bobby to help?

* * *

 

**R:POV**

I looked to John for help instead of Bobby but I don't know why. John moved toward me with a slightly raised hand but Bobby took off and went to help Logan.

Bobby opened the door and made a wall of ice between Logan and the soldiers.

"Logan come on" Rogue begged.

"Go. I'll be fine" Logan replied.

"But we won't" Rogue said desperately.

Finally, he gave in and walked into the tunnels.


	5. Getaway Car

**R:POV**

We ran all the way down until we saw a ladder we learned that it led to the garage. We went up to the first car we saw.

"I'm driving" John said as he went for the driver's side.

Logan stopped him "Maybe next time."

I tried not to smile as John got into the backseat mumbling something.

"This is Cyclop's car" Bobby said still worried.

Logan smirked and his middle claw came out "Oh yea" then the car started.

Soon we were on the road. I pulled the dog tags off my wrist and handed them to Logan.

"Here, this is yours" he took them gently from me.

"Who was that back there?" Bobby asked.

"Stryker his name is William Stryker."

"What did he want?" Rogue asked him.

"I don't remember" Logan said sadly. No one said anything after that, then John leaned forward.

"I hate uncomfortable silences" so he turned on the radio and 'Bye Bye Bye' blared on the speakers.

He quickly turned it off but something came out of the player.

Rogue couldn't think straight. John was so warm and so close. She didn't know why he wanted to ever try to be close to her. Yet he was leaning into her right now.

"I don't think that's the CD player" John said. Turns out in was a type of phone.

Logan grabbed it "Sit back" he told John. Then the heat was gone and Rogue felt cold again.

She didn't know why she felt like this, Bobby made her happy but John… she didn't know.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

She was so close he could smell her. A warm light smell he thought how bad he wanted to bury his head in her neck and just smell her hair and skin.

He knew he shouldn't feel like this and that it should make him sick. But it didn't and he didn't know why. Soon he realized he was slowly leaning into her just to be closer. T

hen he pulled back and sat back down next to Bobby. He saw Rogue shiver slightly when he pulled away. That made him smile but he quickly stopped the action before it started.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. we'll head there" Logan stated. Bobby spoke up softly.

"My parents live in Boston."

Oh joy, John thought, more Drake's. One was bad enough. He looked at Rogue to see what she thought but she was asleep.

God she was… "Prefect" Logan said to Bobby.

Yea that's what Rogue was John thought, perfect.


	6. Drake's House

**R:POV**

They pulled up at Bobby's house just as the sun started to rise. She looked behind her to see John and Bobby both asleep. She couldn't help but smile at them.

When she turn to look at Bobby, his window was frosted over but when she looked at John, his was steamed up. Rogue laughed silently at the difference in the two fire and ice. Slowly she reached back and shook them awake.

"Boys, we're here" she said softly.

Bobby jerked up then seemed to remember where he was and got out of the car.

"John, wake up" Rogue said laying her hand on his shoulder. His hand reached up and went to close his hand around hers but it hovered there not touching her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the heat between their hands. There was a smile teasing both their lips.

"Rogue?" John said softly before opening his eyes. She pulled her hand back. He went to hold her for a second before dropping his hand. His brown eyes stared into her green ones.

"We're here, John, so let's go" Rogue said before getting out. She tried to forget the fire burning in his eyes or the heat running through her body. Slowly, they all walked into the house.

"I'll try to find us some clothes" Bobby said, then looked at John who was flipping his lighter open and closed. "Don't burn anything" Bobby added.

"What?" John asked innocently. Rogue laughed silently and headed upstairs. She walked into Bobby's room and looked around.

There were sports posters around and a single bed with blue sheets. Nothing very telling about his personality, mostly bland. Then Bobby walked in fully dressed and holding more clothes for her.

"Here. These were my mom's. I think they were from before I was born" he laughed.

"Groovy" Rogue said back taking the clothes from him. He turned around as she started to change. When she was dressed, she laid her hand on Bobby's shoulder.

He turned around to face her and gave her some of his grandmother's gloves. Rogue smiled, then looked him in his ice blue eyes and saw a hunger in them and it scared her.

She went to pull back but her said "You won't hurt me" and he kissed her. She felt the pull of her power but then there was a cold going through her body.

When he pulled back, she blew out a breath that was frozen "Cool" she said smiling. Then he kissed her again but this time with more force and more hunger. She couldn't stop. It felt so good to touch. Then the pull of her power kicked in, she still couldn't stop. He pulled back hard, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry" Rogue said. He turned toward her

"It's ok" he said but she saw in his eyes that it wasn't.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

Bobby gave him some new clothes to put on, which he did. John knew Bobby had Rogue in his room getting clothes for her. He went to see if they were both done and ready to talk about what to do. When he stopped outside the door, he saw Bobby looking at Rogue as she dressed.

John nearly growled at Bobby but he held back. Then he saw them kiss. He was so angry that he turned and stomped down the stairs while flipping his lighter open and closed. He didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he was mad.

All of a sudden there was a scream from the kitchen. Bobby and Rogue came running down the stairs as a boy and woman ran into the room coming to a stop.

"Bobby?" the woman asked.

As they talked and walked into the living room John looked at Rogue. She looked cold and a little flushed. John put his arm around her shoulders just for a second to warm her up. She turned a little red and leaned slightly into him. He pulled back slowly.

"Get to meet the parents now, great" he said sarcastically. Rogue followed him into the living room, John stood.

"Have you tried not being a mutant?" Bobby's mom asked. John started flipping his lighter again. "Could you cut that out?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.

He stopped but kept it out just in case.

"You should see what Bobby can do" Rogue said trying to defend him, John smiled at her try. Then Bobby had to show off and froze the tea in the cup of his mom's hand. His brother, Ronny, got pissed and ran upstairs.

"This is all my fault" the mom said.

John spoke up then "Actually it says males carry the X-gene so it's actually his fault" pointing to Bobby's dad. All of a sudden, there was a ringing in the room, and everyone looked at Logan.

"Oh that's me" he said as he walked out of the room. John still laughed silently remembering Logan telling Bobby's parents he was a teacher of art. John tuned everyone out and just stared at Rogue when she wasn't looking.

That's a fake smile, John knew when she really smiled it was beautiful. She wasn't happy he knew that too. Logan came back into the room fast telling them they had to leave right now.

Bobby followed Logan and Rogue followed him, John covered Rogue's back whether she knew it or not. He stepped onto the porch and saw they were surrounded by cops.

Apparently Ronny called them after he ran upstairs. Logan had his claws out already and John stepped up next to Rogue.

"Put the knives down buddy" the cop said.

"I can't, look…" Logan said as he raised his hand. The male cop shot him in the head. Rogue's scream is what made his snap.

"Ok, now, on the ground" the male cop said. The others slowly laid down, John didn't.

"Look kid we don't want to hurt you" the female cop said.

"You know about all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one." He flipped the lighter open and a ball of flame jumped from the lighter to his hand.

John shot the flame at the male cop and then the female knocking them both back. He turned around and fired it through the house as two more cop cars drove up. He hit the car straight on. He smiled. All that was going through his head was protect her; protect Rogue.

He turned his flame to the other car when all the sudden he couldn't breathe and his flame was dying. The fires he started were going out and he was so weak. Rogue, the thought hit him and he freaked. No, she couldn't know, he tried so hard to keep it from her.

Then the Blackbird was there and Logan was looking at him, pissed. John just lifted his lip in an oops my bad kind of way.


	7. Near Plane Crash

**R:POV**

I touched him and I felt him freak out and try to pull away. However, he didn't freak out for the normal reason, he was hiding something from me. Bobby helped him up and they ran for the jet.

He looked at her and she saw fear in his eyes, he's worried she knew something. If she looked through his thoughts in her head maybe she would.

Once they were inside the jet and in the air she sat there going through the few images and feelings she got from him. A few were dark and she couldn't see much but she felt fear, John's fear.

Then there were a few of her but before she could understand them, she was told to strap in.

"I wonder why they're so mad" Logan said looking at John who raised his eyebrows questioningly. Rogue couldn't fasten her belt, so she held on tight.

"They're falling back. They're mocking us, they're gonna fire I gotta shake them" Storm said with a bit of a worried tone in her voice. Then the jet flipped upside down then right side up.

"Please don't do that again" John said gripping his seat tightly looking sick.

"Agreed" Logan said looking a little sick too. "Don't we have any weapons in this thing?" Logan asked.

All of a sudden the sky turned black as night and tornados come out of everywhere. Storm hit both planes and the skys went back to bright and sunny.

"Everyone okay?" Storm asked

"No" Logan replied. There was a beeping sound and Storm looked at the radar and saw two little dots getting closer to the jet.

"They fired I can't out fun them" Storm said freaking out a little. But Jean took care of one of the missiles. "Oh god there's another one, Jean!" Storm yelled.

"Oh god" Jean said right before it hit. Rogue couldn't breathe, the air was being sucked out of the jet. Her hand slipped and the next thing she knew she was flying out of the jet.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

"NO!" Bobby yelled as Rogue flew out of the jet. John tried to grab her, of course she was in the back and he was up front.

He couldn't lose her not now, not ever. However the next thing he knew the blue guy was holding Rogue back in the jet.

John smiled knowing she was okay even as the jet was free falling. Then just a few miles from the ground the hole started to fix itself.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"It's not me" Jean said back. Right before they hit the ground the jet froze in midair, they all jerked forward in their seats looking down at Magneto and Mystique.

Soon as the jet was on the ground Bobby had Rogue in his arms and outside.

"Hey Bobby help set up your tent or you'll sleep in the dirt" Logan said. Bobby walked off and John walked over to her. He went to hug her but held back.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Yea I'm ok but I was so scared." John held her and wondered if somehow she knew. She pulled back and walked off he stared after her.

He smiled his body felt warm from her hug. Then he went to go pitch he own tent.


	8. Realizing New Love

**R:POV**

After she thanked Kurt she decided just to go to bed, her body hurt but was warm from John. John was always warm. Rogue smiled as she fell asleep and she was warm all night.

The next morning she woke up and was taking down her tent when John walked out of his.

Her heart stopped and melted. His shirt clung to him and his muscles showed nicely. His hair was a mess but in a hot way and his black boxers looked sexy.

She stared, she's admit it John was nice to look at. As if feeling her stare he looked at her and smiled, it was a smile only for her.

She looked away and blushed. Then she understood the feelings she got from absorbing him, love. John loved her with his whole heart.

Her touch didn't scare him even now.

John Allerdyce loved her.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

He woke up for once happy and refreshed. As he walked out he felt someone watching him. He turned and there she was just looking at him, he smiled.

She turned and blushed he smiled more. As soon as everyone was packed they got into the jet and took off toward Alkali lake.

Magneto and Mystique were whispering and laughing looking at Rogue. John really didn't like that, he knew what they did to her. Even though he couldn't show it he hated that she was used and hurt.

"We love what you've done with your hair" Magneto said and they both laughed again. Rogue started to pull her glove off.

Bobby grabbed her "Hey let's go" he said. John noticed the slight hesitation that Bobby had to touching her.

"So they say you're the bad guy" John said looking and Magneto.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto said looking back at John.

"That's a dorky looking helmet" John said looking at it.

"Well that dorky looking helmet is what's going to protect me from the real bad guy." "What's your name?" Magneto asked him.

John flipped his lighter open to see the flame then closed it. "John" he said.

"What's you real name John?" Magneto asked again.

John again opened his lighter. "Pyro" John replied then his lighter flew into Magneto's hand. "I can only control the flame" John said as the flame flew from the lighter into his hand. "I can't create it" he closed his hand and the fire went out.

"You are a God among insects. Never let anyone tell you different" Magneto said handing John back his lighter.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad, John thought.


	9. Don't Walk Away

**R:POV**

As the others suited up Rogue was looking at the uniforms.

"Where are our uniforms?" she asked.

"They're on hold you should get them in a few years" Logan said. Rogue rolled her eyes. 

Ok everyone know what they have to do?" Storm asked.

"We don't" Bobby said.

"You guys are staying here" Logan said then held up a hand before Rogue could argue. "You three are staying here that's finale."

So Rogue sat down and Bobby sat next to her but she noticed he didn't touch her. When the others left Rogue started pacing and mumbling how unfair it was that they were left behind.

Bobby just sat there, he was slipping she knew it. Soon the minutes started adding up and an hour had gone by and they weren't back yet.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

"That's it" John said as he opened the stairs.

"John they told us to stay here" Rogue said. It had his step falter for a brief second. He loved the way she said his name he couldn't help it. He looked back at her.

"You always do what your told?" One last look at her to see the hurt and pain in her eyes as he walked down the stairs.

He thought about going back but he just knew he had to keep going. The look in her eyes made his chest hurt.

Couldn't she see humans would never except them just like Drake was turning away from her now? Still he hurt her he wanted to fix it and someday he hoped she'd let him.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

He left he just left like that. Rogue didn't know why but it hurt more than it should have. She felt cold and she didn't know how much she felt something like this for him. Now John was gone and she hurt.

"John was always such a hot head anyway" Bobby said. That made her mad but she held her tongue.

She didn't sit down just kept pacing, she was restless. Why did he leave? That was her last thought before the pain hit.


	10. Switching Sides

**R:POV**

It was unbearable she collapsed instantly to find Bobby in agony also on the floor. She took his hand in hers and held on tight as she screamed.

Even with her hand in Bobby's she was thinking of John. John was out there on his own in pain, she wanted to go to him but the pain was to much.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

It hit and down he went. He didn't cry out, he couldn't it was so intense.

All he knew was he was going to die and he left Rogue with Drake and he didn't even tell her how he felt. She was in pain and he wanted to get to her but he couldn't speak let alone move. He left her and she was in pain.

Then it was over, the pain disappeared completely. He slowly got to his feet and he started to run back to the jet, to Rogue but the siren started going off.

He wouldn't make it he was to far, so he ran to higher ground. He looked out and saw Magneto and Mystique taking off in a plane.

They looked over at him and relanded, he ran toward it and toward a new future. But away from Rogue.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

The pain stopped and she looked over at Bobby and he was no longer in pain either. Slowly she got up and heard a siren going off. It signaled that the dame was breaking.

Rogue knew the others wouldn't make it in time so she sat in the pilots seat and started the jet up.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as the jet lifted into the air.

Rogue didn't answer she was trying to control the jet. Where was John? She couldn't see him anywhere.

The jet was sideways and she landed it with a hard bump. Her hands gripped the wheel tight and she was shaking.

"Hey honey let go, it's okay sweety" Storm said touching Rogue's arm.

Slowly she let go and sat in another seat and belted in.

A bunch of other kids came on and belted in but the others couldn't get the jet started again. Then they lost power altogether.

"Has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro? Where is he?" Logan asked.

"He's with Magneto" Jean said.

She couldn't breathe she hurt to much. He left her to join Magneto, why? She couldn't think beyond why, there had to be a reason.

The jet started and was lifting into the air. Rogue didn't know what was going on all the sounds just blurred together until it all stopped.

She looked around and saw Scott and Logan both crying and Rogue knew, Jean was dead.


	11. He's Gone

**R:POV**

It was unbearable she collapsed instantly to find Bobby in agony also on the floor. She took his hand in hers and held on tight as she screamed.

Even with her hand in Bobby's she was thinking of John. John was out there on his own in pain, she wanted to go to him but the pain was to much.

J:POV

It hit and down he went. He didn't cry out, he couldn't it was so intense.

All he knew was he was going to die and he left Rogue with Drake and he didn't even tell her how he felt. She was in pain and he wanted to get to her but he couldn't speak let alone move. He left her and she was in pain.

Then it was over, the pain disappeared completely. He slowly got to his feet and he started to run back to the jet, to Rogue but the siren started going off.

He wouldn't make it he was to far, so he ran to higher ground. He looked out and saw Magneto and Mystique taking off in a plane.

They looked over at him and relanded, he ran toward it and toward a new future. But away from Rogue.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

The pain stopped and she looked over at Bobby and he was no longer in pain either. Slowly she got up and heard a siren going off. It signaled that the dame was breaking.

Rogue knew the others wouldn't make it in time so she sat in the pilots seat and started the jet up.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as the jet lifted into the air. Rogue didn't answer she was trying to control the jet. Where was John? She couldn't see him anywhere.

The jet was sideways and she landed it with a hard bump. Her hands gripped the wheel tight and she was shaking.

"Hey honey let go, it's okay sweety" Storm said touching Rogue's arm. Slowly she let go and sat in another seat and belted in.

A bunch of other kids came on and belted in but the others couldn't get the jet started again. Then they lost power altogether.

"Has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro? Where is he?" Logan asked.

"He's with Magneto" Jean said. She couldn't breathe she hurt to much. He left her to join Magneto, why? She couldn't think beyond why, there had to be a reason.

The jet started and was lifting into the air. Rogue didn't know what was going on all the sounds just blurred together until it all stopped.

She looked around and saw Scott and Logan both crying and Rogue knew, Jean was dead.


	12. The Cure

**R:POV**

Two years have gone by since that day. Since Jean died but mostly for her two years since John left. Yet here she was running for her life dodging rockets and explosives with the team.

She was crouched down next to Colossus when a piece of metal came flying at their heads. He grabbed her and his organic metal covered both their bodies. The metal hit him in the head and bounced off.

Logan was in front of them and the metal hit him in the head but it healed just as fast.

"The whole worlds going to hell and your just going to sit there? Let's go" Logan said as he walked away. Rogue got up and ran off, she looked over at Bobby as he froze a missile coming at him. He turned and smiled at Kitty, a new member.

Another missile was fired and Rogue watched as Kitty hugged Bobby to her and the missile went through them. Bobby smiled at Kitty, they both still held each other. Rogue ran off.

Finally Logan took out the Centennial and the session was over.

"Class dismissed" Logan said, then they all walked out of the danger room. Rogue got redressed and quickly left the danger room, however Bobby was right behind her.

"Hey what's up with you?" Bobby asked.

"What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him other than that I'm fine" she said as she kept walking away.

"I don't think that's very fair. I've never put any pressure on you" he said.

"You're a guy Bobby your minds only on one thing" she said before she left him standing there.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

He was sleeping in his tent and he was dreaming, of a girl. This wasn't just any girl, this was the only girl he ever loved. This girl had white stripes in her hair and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and most gorgeous green eyes, Rogue.

But then he had to get up and start his day. He knew he's doing the right thing but he still really missed Rogue. He attached his lighters to his hands. He walked out to go find Magneto so they could go talk to a huge group of mutants.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

She sat there watching TV when the new came on. A cure? No it couldn't be. She jumped up and ran to the Professor.

"Is it true, they can cure us?" Rogue asked happily.

"Yes Rogue it appears that they can" the Professor said.

"No Professor they can't cure us. Do you want to know why? Cause there's nothing to cure there's nothing wrong with you" Storm said.


	13. The Brotherhood

**J:POV**

He sat with Magneto listening to some mutant rambling on and on about the cure. Then he said something about extermination.

"No one ever talks about it, they just do it" Magneto said as he walked toward the stage with John behind him. As they talked John just stood there.

He knew Rogue would want that cure he knew her. As him and Magneto started to leave a group of mutants walked up to them. Magneto pulled up his sleeve to show his number tattoo.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" John asked as a ball of fire came to him palm.

"Do you?" the kid asked as spikes came out of his face. John smiled. As they all followed Magneto back to camp John just knew he had to find Rogue and stop her.

She doesn't need a cure she's perfect. He went to his tent and was wondered how he would stop her. He was woken up by someone kicking his tent.

He got up and walked out and was told Magneto wanted to see him. They finally found Mystique and they were going to get her now. Magneto crushed two cars and blew the other two off the road.

When the semi was stopped John and Magneto walked in to see Mystique walking towards them.

"Bout time" she said. John laughed.

"Read off the guest list" Magneto said as the clipboard flew into John's hand.

"James Maddox" John said.

"This one robbed seven banks… all at the same time" Mystique said. Turns out he could multiply himself.

"I could use a man of your talent" Magneto said.

"All right I'm in" James said, then he walked out of the semi. They moved to the next cell door.

"Be careful with this one" Mystique warned.

"Cain Marco. Listen to this if he gets enough momentum nothing can stop him" John said as Magneto opened the door.

"What do they call you" Magneto asked.

"Juggernaut" the man said.

Laughing Magneto said "I can't imagine why."

"If you can let me outta here I gotta pee" Juggernaut said. Magneto broke his bonds and he jumped out, shaking the semi.

"Nice helmet" John said. Juggernaut smiled.

"Keeps my face pretty." Him and Magneto started talking when Mystique yelled and stepped in front of Magneto. She got hit with a type of needle and fell to the floor.

The gun flew into Magneto's hand and John hit the guard with his flame, killing him. They all looked at Mystique only to see a naked non-blue woman there.

"You saved me thank you" Magneto said then turned away.

"Eric" she whispered.

"I'm sorry my dear but you're not one of us anymore" he said then they walked away.

"Shame she was so beautiful" he said. John couldn't believe how easily Magneto turned away from her.


	14. Rogue's Departure

**R:POV**

They found her, Jean, she was alive. No one could believe it but the Professor said that a bubble of telekinetic energy wrapped around her in time to save her.

No one but Logan, Storm, or the Professor could see her yet though. Rogue kept thinking about the cure. She wanted it so bad for her and Bobby but then she'd think about John and knew he'd tell her there was nothing wrong with her.

She was torn between the two.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

Calypso came into the meeting cell to talk to Magneto. Apparently she felt a level five mutant.

Magneto was really surprised but all he asked was "Where is she?" He told John to stay behind this time. John knew Magneto thought he wasn't ready to face his old team.

John may never want to have to face Rogue but he wouldn't mind going after Bobby. So instead of sitting around doing nothing he went out to watch the centers for the cure.

He just couldn't let her take it she was already perfect for him.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

Secretly she already had her stuff packed but she was still scared to go. Logan and Storm came back but they didn't have Jean and the Professor wasn't with them, something was wrong.

The funeral was held the same day for Professor X. Rogue couldn't believe Jean killed him and is now with Magneto. She took Bobby's hand just to feel something however she saw him take Kitty's hand too.

When everyone started to go back to their rooms Rogue laid a rose on the head stone. That night they all had to stay in their rooms.

But Rogue heard laughing outside, so she looked out her window to see Bobby and Kitty looking at each other as they held each other. That was is her choice was made, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Need a lift kid?" Logan asked from behind her. He leaned against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to go back upstairs and unpack?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not your father I'm your friend so if you wanna go then go. I just hope your not doing this for some boy."

"You don't know what it's like not to be able to touch people. A hug a handshake a kiss" Rogue said.

"Just make sure it's what you want" Logan said as he walked away.

She turned and headed out the door.


	15. John's Search

**J:POV**

They came back with Jean who looked a little upset so did Magneto. John didn't know why till Magneto said Jean killed Professor X. John felt his stomach drop but he didn't let it show.

John and Magneto started walking when Calypso joined them.

"She shouldn't be here with us. Her power is completely unstable" she said.

"Only in the wrong hands" Magneto simply said.

"You trust her she's one of them" John said trying to prove he was dedicated to seeing this through.

"So were you once" Magneto said.

"Yea right I stuck with you the whole time I would have killed the Professor if you gave me the chance" John lied easily. Magneto stopped walking though.

"Charles Xavier did more for mutant kind than you'll ever know. My single regret is that he had to die for our dream to live." Then they walked off leaving John standing there.

So then he went to one of the cure centers and there was Bobby. John knew Rogue wasn't there otherwise he would have picked a different center to attack.

"Getting the cure so you can go back home to mommy and daddy?" John teased.

"I'm looking for someone" Bobby said. Yea so was John.

"Oh I get it your girlfriend she pathetic" John lied again. Bobby's fist went into a ball of ice and John's hand burst a ball of flame.

"Come on Iceman" John said. But Bobby walked away.

John yelled after him "Same old Bobby always afraid of a fight." Then instead of throwing a fireball at Bobby he threw a jet of flame at the cure center. As the building exploded John ran off.

Now he stood next to Magneto as he gave the others a pep talk speech about how nothing will stop them. All John thought about was where Rogue was right now. If Bobby's looking for her she going to get the cure.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

Slowly she got off the bust and got in line outside the cure center. She looked at the crowd but knew he wasn't there.


	16. Worthington Labs

**J:POV**

It was time, they were going to attack Worthington Labs.

"There it is, Worthington Labs home of the cure" Magneto said.

"So how do we get there? Cause I don't swim" Juggernaut said.

"Leave that to me" Magneto said as they started to walk onto the bridge. Using his powers Magneto lifted the bridge and it flew towards the lab.

As it landed the cars on the bridge moved out of the way and the army followed John and the others. John looked at Magneto to give the command and Magneto nodded.

"Let's take it down!" John yelled to the others. But before him or Juggernaut could go fight Magneto stopped them.

"In chess the pawns go first." Then the guards and the US army came running out shooting.

"Humans and their guns" Magneto said trying to destroy the guns. "Plastic they have learned" he said. So he turned to asked another Brotherhood member to use her powers and destroy the weapons.

Before the needles could reach the bridge three metal sheets came in front to block them. Then they showed up, the X-Men. They fought against the other mutants.

"Traitors to their own cores" Magneto said. "Go inside and find the boy and kill him" he told Juggernaut. Then Magneto lifted a car and John lit it on fire and it flew through the air to take out soldiers.

One of the cars stopped short of its target because it turned to ice. Magneto turned to John.

"You can go" he said. Bout time, John wanted to take out Bobby . They faced off and John fired first then Bobby. Neither one gained an inch back and forth.

John started moving forward and Bobby was slowly weakening. When John was right over Bobby the ice could barely keep him safe.

"Your in over your head Bobby maybe you should go back to school" John said. Then something happened to Bobby that never happened before.

His whole body turned to ice and he grabbed John's wrist freezing them slightly. John just looked at Bobby then he got hit in the head and then the world went black.

When he awoke everyone was running and screaming and Magneto was also running away. All John knew was that if Magneto was running then he needed to get out of there.

He stood up and almost passed out again but he pushed it away and kept moving. He made it to the bridge and looked back.

A few of his fellow brotherhood members ran out of the building then they all just turned to dust. After the shock he turned and walked as fast as he could away.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

She sat in the X-Mansion in her room. Just waiting for what or who she didn't know. So Rogue sat and waited. The he walked in….


	17. Coming Home

**J:POV**

He couldn't believe he came back here. Also he couldn't believe they let him come back. He walked through the halls reliving memories. Somehow he found himself outside of Rogue's room.

Drake was inside with her, that just made him mad.

"I couldn't do it Bobby" he heard Rogue say.

That made him smile till he heard Drake say "It's not what I wanted, your powers make you." John knew he was lying. John's hands clenched into fist.

His lighter was in his pocket he knew he could take it out and use it. However he knew he shouldn't so he stood there.

"Bobby I can't do this anymore, I know about you and Kitty" Rogue said and John got even more mad knowing Bobby cheated.

"Rogue what are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby we're over I'm sorry we're done" Rogue said but it didn't sound like she was crying.

"Rogue there's nothing going on with me and Kitty" Bobby said. John knew again he was lying.

"Bobby it's over so please just leave" Rogue asked. As Bobby walked out he saw John just standing there and as John held his hands up in surrender Bobby attacked him.

Keeping his arms up to protect his face, John knew better than to fight back. Rogue ran out of her room and started screaming at Bobby.

John could barely hear her over the beating of Bobby's fist hitting his arms.

"Bobby get off him!" she yelled. Next thing John knew Bobby was being pulled off him.

John slowly got up to see Logan pulling Bobby down the hall by the back of his neck. John turned and looked at Rogue.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

She stared, openly at the boy, no man in front of her. His hair was blond now and longer, his eyes colder but right now there was a fire in them.

"John?" she whispered. He nodded at her.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She motioned to her room and walked in without saying a word. He followed her inside and closed the door gently and looked back at her.

"Rogue are you okay?" John asked her. She just stared at him. He went to touch her and she jerked back

"Don't!" she yelled. He stopped and dropped his hand.

"Have you forgotten you can't touch me?" Rogue asked.

"No I haven't forgotten Rogue" John said.

"What? Why are you back here John?" she asked him.

"I don't really know but I just knew I had to come back" he replied. Rogue smiled softly and took a step toward him but stopped.

She didn't know what she wanted for some reason she was so confused. Apparently John made a choice for her because the next thing she knew she had her arms around his neck and his lips were on hers.

She felt the pull of her powers and tried to push it back. It worked but only for a few seconds then she felt it again and pulled away from him.

He kept his arms around her to hold her against him but he let her break the kiss.

"John I'm sorry but my powers…" she started to say.

"Your powers make you who you are. I wanted to get to you to stop you from taking the cure, you don't need it Rogue" John said breathing hard.

She smiled and went to kiss him again but stopped herself. But John would have none of that and he kissed her again.

Rogue again felt the pull of her power and pushed it back it stayed away longer this time but when she felt the pull come back she pull back.

"Rogue I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I never said it before, and I'm sorry I walked out of the jet that day but I do I love you" John said.

Rogue smiled "I love you too John. That day you walked out I wanted so bad to follow you but then the pain and the alarm I wouldn't make it. But I love you to John." John grinned.

"I love it when you call me John. You're the only one I let get away with it." Rogue smiled at him.

"John I don't know when it happened or how but I fell in love with you." He took her gloved hand and they walked out into the hall but John stopped.

Rogue looked back at him "You okay?" she asked. He held his duffle back in his hand and looked a little lost.

"Yea it's just I don't know where my room is. Plus it's just weird being back here" John said.

Rogue squeezed his hand and took him to his new room.


	18. Welcome Back

**R:POV**

She opened the door and they both walked in to John's new room. It was a room with only one bed, plain walls, nothing special about it. John through his bag on the bed and just looked around.

"Well what do you think?" Rogue asked. John shrugged but smiled at her as he sat on the bed. Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled at him. He held out his hand to her but she shook her head smiling.

John tried to pout at her so she took his hand and he pulled her to him on the bed. She laughed and he just held her.

"There now this room is perfect" John said snuggling her. Rogue leaned back into him.

"You know I can't stay in here with you like this" Rogue said.

"Can't we just stay here for a little bit?" John asked rubbing her arm. Rogue smiled knowing that this was the real John, the one he kept hidden. Then there was a knock at the door before it opened and Storm walked in.

"Welcome back John" Storm said as Rogue and John bolted up right. Storm looked at them both and just shook her head.

"Thanks Storm" John said.

"Look I know you two are now together just keep it PG-13 ok?" Storm asked. Rogue laughed and held up her gloved hands and arms.

"Don't worry no skin to skin Storm" Rogue said a little sadly as she got up and walked out.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

John lay back on his bed he was upset now. He was always upset when Rogue wasn't around.

He knew that she wanted to control her powers and he was going to help her. He just didn't know why she wouldn't let him in her room.

He stood there knocking on her door just silently wishing she would let him in.

"Rogue come on open up" he begged. When she didn't open he went back to his room and now here he was. His hands tucked under his head he thought about what to do.

Then he had an idea. He quickly walked outside and out under her window. He saw her sitting on her balcony and smiled.

John opened his lighter and slowly shot a ball of flame into the sky in front of her. When she looked down she smiled at him.

"I'd quote some love sick guy right now but it's not my style" John said smiling back at her. Rogue laughed.

"No I can't see you quoting anything John." God he loved when she said his name. it just sounded so good coming from her.

"Well you wouldn't let me in your room so I didn't know what to do" John said still smiling. She smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you are out of luck." John shook his head and started to climb the vines to get to her balcony.


	19. Romeo And Juliet?

**R:POV**

She smiled as she watched him climb the vines next to her balcony.

"You may not quote anything but your copying a Shakespeare scene right now" she said. John smiled and jumped onto her balcony. Slowly he walked over to her grinning.

"Yea but I'm no Romeo" then he kissed her. She felt her power kick in and she mentally pushed it back and she kissed him. She didn't feel it come back for a little longer.

Surprised she kissed him harder. When the pull came 30 seconds later she couldn't stop herself.

John slowly pulled back "Rogue" he whispered softly then kissed her more.

"Wait Rogue stop. Just a second" John said pushing her back weakly. Rogue looked at him and caught him before he fell.

"John!" she cried and gently dragged him to her room and laid him on her bed.

"John come on. Johnny wake up" she begged. He smiled softly but kept his eyes closed.

"Okay I love when you call me John but Johnny may be a bit much." She laughed and felt relief.

"I could have killed you." John opened his eyes and smiled.

"But you didn't, you held off your powers. You're getting control I'll help you more."

"John I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself" Rogue said sadly.

"Don't be Rogue that's what every boy wants to hear from the girl he loves" John took her gloved hand.

"But John…" she started.

"No buts Rogue I loved that kiss" John said. She smiled as he slowly got up. Then her smile faded as she looked toward her door.

"Hey what are you thinking?" John asked.

"Bobby will kill you. I just broke up with him a few hours ago" she said.

"I can handle Drake" John said he took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

That kiss made his heart stop, not literally pretty close though. Her powers stayed away longer, she was slowly getting control now she was worried about that Iceprick.

So he opened her door and pulled her out into the hall. He intertwined their fingers and walked to the rec room. He knew the other kids were staring at them, some even whispering about them.

He felt Rogue tense beside him and he just squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled at him as they walked into the rec room. Bobby was in there playing foosball with Kitty. J

ohn felt Rogue beside him get madder so he turned her to face him.

"He's nothing Rogue, he cheated. You're better than him" John said as he rubbed her arms slowly. She nodded slowly and walked toward the coach.

John followed and sat down on the couch first and she sat and curled up against him. When he looked around he realized that everyone else had left the room.

He looked over and saw Kitty lean over and whisper to Bobby who then turned to glare at John.

"Incoming" John whispered in Rogue's ear. She looked up as Bobby walked over to them.

"What are you doing with her flame boy?" Drake growled.

"Bobby go away" Rogue said before John could answer.

"You would rather be with this low life than me?" Bobby asked.

"Iceprick you need to back off. Rogue loves me, and you cheated" John said.

"You bitch" Bobby said looking at Rogue. John was up and had Bobby against the wall before Kitty could scream.

"Never ever speak to her again. If you ever speak to her like you just did I'll burn off your tongue and set your eyes on fire" John said viciously.

He heard Rogue gasp behind him and he winced. Okay so he had changed a bit in two years.

Slowly he let go of Bobby, grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her back to his room.


	20. What I've Done

**R:POV**

"John stop" Rogue said as John pulled her back to his room almost running. They got inside and she ripped her hand from his.

"John calm down" She said loudly. He turned to face her and she saw the flames dancing in his eyes.

"Please don't be afraid Rogue. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose it like that. I didn't mean to scare you" he said running his fingers through his hair. She stepped toward him and took his hands in her own.

"I'm not scared of you, I never have been afraid of you John" Rogue smiled and she watched the flames in his eyes go from rage to love. He smiled back at her and gently took her hand.

She smiled back and squeezed his hands.

"I never scared you?" John asked. Rogue shook her head.

"Nope never." Then something in his eyes changed and he let go of her hands and turned his back to her.

"What's wrong John?" she asked laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I've done terrible things Rogue" he said on a sigh. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"I know you John, you're good. Yes you've done bad things but you're good at heart and I love you." She felt some of his tension leave his body as he placed his hands on hers.

"I've killed people Rogue" he said after a few seconds.

"I know I saw when I absorbed you. I could tell you it was self defense but you wouldn't believe me. But I will say that I love you and everything can be worked out, and we'll do it together."

He turned around to face her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You still want me, knowing what I've done?"

"Done as in past tense we'll get through this" Rogue leaned up and kissed him until she couldn't hold back her powers.

"Still if Bobby ever even looks at you again I'll fry him" John said laughing slightly.

Rogue laughed "That's fine with me." Slowly John pulled her to the bed and laid down on it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Mmm you have no idea how long I've wanted this, just to hold you" John said as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and snuggled back into him. "You're the only one who knows me and gets me."

Rogue rolled over in his arms and looked into his eyes and saw pure love. The longer she looked the more she saw, then she saw something deeper, desire.

Rogue felt her cheeks gets hot and knew she was blushing.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

He loved her blush but he didn't entirely know why she was blushing. She smiled and slowly kissed him, then he got her blush and he smiled.

"Rogue how are your powers?" John asked feeling a new kind of fire building in him. For a few seconds the question confused her but he knew when she got it.

"They're coming along I can hold it off at most 5 minutes, I think" she said, "But if you help I'm pretty sure I can add another minute" she smiled. He smiled and kissed her again.

Rogue slowly got on top of him. He pulled back and grabbed her arms.

"Rogue wait, just stop okay?" she pulled back clearly hurt.

"What you don't'…?"

"No I want I really want" John told her quickly.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Well one, I want us to be ready for this not spure of the moment. Two, when we do this I want you relaxed not having to worry about holding off your powers. Trust me I really want you I've always wanted you but I want it to be right." John told her as he slowly rubbed her arms.

He watched the anger leave her eyes and she leaned down and kissed him.

"I think I need a cold shower" John said with a laugh after Rogue pulled back. She looked down and laughed too. This time it was John who blushed.

"Don't you dare laugh you did this it's your fault you don't get to laugh" John told her sternly even though there was laughter in his eyes. Rogue tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry" she said as she rolled off him. She looked at his pants and grinned knowing she did that.

"How about we just take a nap?" John asked pulling her against him. She nodded and snuggled into him.

She didn't need a blanket, John was always warm.


	21. Mental Switch

**R:POV**

She woke up cold and alone.

"John?" she said as she slowly sat up in bed. Then she heard the shower stop and saw steam coming out from under the bathroom door.

Quickly she laid back down and closed her eyes. Soon she heard the bathroom door open and she tried not to smile.

She opened her eyes to slits and saw John walk out in a towel, she had to fight not to moan. John had a great body, all muscled and tan.

Then he dropped the towel, and Rogue grinned cute butt she thought. She must have said it out loud cause John turned around and her eyes got big.

"Oh, wow" Rogue said as she looked past John's waist. Quickly John grabbed his towel and put it back on.

"Rogue I…I didn't know you were awake." Slowly Rogue looked back up at big John.

"Um… I woke up cold and alone" she said, her face getting warm. John smiled as he grabbed clean clothes.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to take a shower" John explained. "So I have a cute butt?" John teased.

Rogue groaned as she rolled on her side and pulled the blanket over her face. She felt the bed clip down as John slide in next to her only wearing pants.

She has a strong urge to run her hands over his chest but she resisted.

"It's okay Rogue you have cute butt too" John laughed next to her ear. Rogue bit back the moan in her throat. Just as John was about to pull her against his she got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking hurt.

"You're showing to much skin" she said showing her now bare hands and arms. She watched as John slowly got off the bed and walked toward her. Gently he held her upper arms that were covered and he kissed her.

She kissed him back but she noticed something different, her powers weren't kicking in. She pulled back from him.

"Rogue what is it?" John asked. She smiled

"Nothing" she said then she kissed him again. And again no pull of her powers. So she thought that she wanted to feel that pull and all of a sudden is was there. John pulled back.

"Did you just…" he started.

She smiled and nodded "I did."

"But not before?" John asked as he started to smile.

"No" Rogue said as she started to cry a little.

* * *

 

**J:POV**

He grabbed her and spun her around.

"You did it you got it." She actually giggle.

"It's like a mental switch I feel it but, I don't know" Rogue tried to explain. When he put her back on her feet he kissed her. It was the longest kiss they had.

"I thought it would take days it only took…" John looked at the clock by his bed.

"A day and a half wow."

"Well you're a great teacher" Rogue said smiling. He took her hand and smiled.

"Wow, I love your skin" John said as he slowly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you John" she smiled back at him.

"I love you too." He took her back out into the hallway, turned out that they slept all night.

He noticed everyone was looking at them he knew it was because at them he knew it was because of him holding Rogue's bare hand.

He saw Kitty look at them then take off running down the hallway.

_Oh shit._


	22. Fire VS Ice

**J:POV**

Quickly John pulled her back into his room. He knew deep down that Rogue wouldn't want to deal with Bobby yet. She giggled.

"John what are you doing?" He just smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and John backed up taking her with him. They fell back onto his bed with Rogue on top.

The whole time they never broke the kiss. John slide his hands under her shirt and on to her tummy.

Rogue's legs straddled his waist. His hands slowly went up her belly to her rip cage then he felt three long scars. Just as he was about to break the kiss and ask her his door flew open.

"What the hell!" Bobby's voice boomed through the room. They broke the kiss and looked toward the doorway.

"What about your powers? Did you just pretend to not have control with me?" Bobby asked. Rogue went to get off John but he grabbed her.

"I really wish you wouldn't move just yet" John whispered into her ear.

"Bobby I never pretended. John helped me control it, he pushed me to keep my powers under control" Rogue said.

"Oh I just bet he did it for you" Bobby said.

"Bobby, just cause you couldn't help me don't try and take my joy away all you wanted was my body. John loves me for all of me" Rogue said getting angry.

"Hey John, right here" John said slightly waving his hand. Rogue smiled down at him then Bobby was pulling him out from under Rogue and onto the floor.

"Bobby stop it!" Rogue yelled as she rearranged her shirt. John grabbed both of Bobby's hands and head butted him. Then he pushed Bobby away and stood up.

"This isn't going to be like last time ice prick" John said.

"Don't touch her again" Bobby said as his hands formed into ice.

"Bobby we broke up. I'm with John now and if he wants he can touch me… if I let him" Rogue said as she smiled as John.

"Oh hell no. Rogue I know you still love me and he better keep his hands off you" Bobby said. Rogue smiled and took John's hand.

"Hey Bobby… go to hell and get out of John's room." Bobby snorted and walked out.

"You'll come back to me Rogue" Bobby said over his shoulder as he closed the door. Rogue ran her hand through her hair and looked at John.

"Don't I already know" John said before she could say anything.

She smiled "I love you John"

* * *

 

**R:POV**

John smiled at her and kissed her. She hoped that he wouldn't ask about the scars but she knew he would.

"Rogue earlier when…" he looked at the bed and smiled. "The scars what happened?"

She pulled her shirt up and watched his eyes widen. "Um… a… wow" finally came out of his mouth.

She laughed and pointed at her rib cage. Slowly John raised his hand and ran his fingers slowly over the scars and she shivered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My first night here Logan stabbed me on accident remember? Well my power wasn't 100% since it was new so it didn't heal perfectly" she explained. She pulled her shirt back down and smiled when he pouted.

"I remember that night" John told her. "You were scared and all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay" John said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Really even then you liked me?" she smiled as he held her.

"Yes I liked you then and I loved you then too and I love you now" John said. Rogue kissed him and smiled. Then they walked out into the hall to face the other students.

They laughed as they saw Logan pulling Bobby back to the danger room.

They walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food and drinks while other stared.

Rogue could only smile.


	23. Suit Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Rated M

**J:POV**

John smiled as Rogue popped a grape into her mouth. As she went to put another one in her mouth he grabbed it and ate it.

"Hey that was mine" Rogue laughed.

"It was very good. Better than the other ones" John said smiling.

"Oh it was, was it?" Rogue asked. John just took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

John noticed that the other students were staring at them. He looked at Rogue and tilted his head.

"Wanna get outta here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I was never great with others" Rogue responded. So they headed back to John's room.

"You know we could go back to your room" John said.

"Yeah but I love your room it smells like you and I feel safe here" Rogue smiled. John pulled out his old shark zippo lighter.

"Here look" he said as he handed her his lighter. She turned it over and saw her name engraved in the back. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How long has that been there?" she asked. He smiled.

"About three months after I met you" John told her. He lifted his hand and brushed away the tears that finally fell from her eyes. He wiped away all her tears and she kissed him.

She pulled him back toward his bed and they fell back on it. John looked down at her and kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled off his shirt.

He kissed down her neck slowly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes" she said. He pulled her shirt off slowly and the her bra. He slowly ran his hands down over her skin. Rogue started to squirm under him, so he kissed her again.

She undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. She looked down and gasped.

"Oh wow. No nope we can't do this no way will that fit, nope" Rogue said. John ran his hand between her legs and she moaned.

"Trust me Rogue" he said softly. She just nodded. Then John pulled off her pants and panties, and just stared at all her beautiful skin.

He again ran his hand between her legs and slide one finger inside her. She made the best noise he had ever heard, between a gasp and a cry.

Slowly he moved his finger in and out till he had her gasping. Finally he reached into his dresser and pulled out a condom. He slide the condom on and looked at her.

"Mmm you're wet Rogue. Relax I would never hurt you I promise" John said. Then he slowly slide himself inside her.

He kissed away the single tear that fell. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" John said knowing it hurt her.

"It's okay John just don't move" Rogue said.

* * *

 

**R:POV**

Soon the pain faded and she kissed him.

"Okay you can move now." Slowly he moved and it was the best felling she ever felt.

The felling of pleasure built and built and soon she was moaning his name and digging her nails into his shoulders.

Soon an even better feeling came over her and she screamed and she heard him groan and she knew they climaxed. Next thing she knew she was laying on his chest smiling.

"I love you John" she said her body feeling tingly.

"I love you too Rogue always have always will" John said smiling.

"Juggernaut has escaped, X-Men suit up" they heard Storm's voice say. They looked at each other with pure love and happiness.

"Time to go to work" John said. They got out of bed and got dressed.

As they walked toward the Blackbird they held hands, skin to skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
